A Semester Abroad
by ms.hellfire
Summary: Galinda Upland is a rich heiress attending the prestigious Shiz University.  When she applies for a semester abroad, her plans for herself and the life she intends to lead are drastically changed when she meets the owner of a small pub.  AU.
1. Acceptance

1. Acceptance

Galinda Upland W Heights Drive Gillikin, Oz

I have reviewed your application and I am pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to participate in our Study Abroad Program the coming spring semester. You will be attending the prestigious Harlaxton College, in Grantham, England.

Please find enclosed your travel schedule, class list, and book list. Travel must be arranged at your own convenience by the date noted.

Once again, congratulations on your acceptance into our Study Abroad Program! If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me at my office before the start of the spring term.

Vilhelm Shathoff

Head of the Department of Student Affairs

Shiz University

Oz


	2. First Class Class List

I apologize in advance for the formatting of this chapter. I tried to figure out a way around everything, but I failed. Oh well. :]

2. First Class; Class List

**Student Schedule**

Student Name: Upland, Galinda

Program Version:

MAJOR: Political Science

MINOR: International Affairs

Enrollment Status: Active

M,T,R 8:30 AM 10:30 AM COMM380 Intercultural Communication (3) Thomlinson

M 12:30 PM 4:30 PM IDH382H+ The British Experience (6) Ashbey

T, R 12:30 PM 2:15 PM PO320 Professional Leadership I (2) Thropp

W 6:30 PM 8:30 PM MUS430 University Choir (1) Lynndt

R 4:15 PM 6:45 PM PSCIH385 Modern International Politics (3) Petilor

Total Credit Hours: 15

…

Ms. Galinda Upland;

Please find enclosed one First Class, open ended, round trip ticket from The Emerald City, Oz (destination: London, England).

Date and time of departure: January 3, 2011, 2:10pm

We appreciate your patronage.

Emerald City Air


	3. In Which the Princess Makes an Apology

**This is the first time I have written a story in the first person, and it is not my forte. I apologize if anything comes across odd or out of place, but as the story progresses, I am sure my skill with first person narration will progress accordingly. Enjoy.**

**-Ms. H**

3. In Which the Princess Makes an Apology

My apartment is beautiful. It is a large studio apartment, tastefully decorated, and open enough to host any number of parties once I am settled in. Upon letting myself in for the first time, I will admit that I was somewhat surprised. When my mother told me that all that was available for rent near campus were studio apartments I was simply thrilled that I would not have to spend six months in a tiny dorm room, sharing a… community toilet. And then she explained to me exactly what a studio apartment is.

I may have thrown just the tiniest fit when I found out that everything except the toilet and shower are in the same room. I may have informed her that the future queen of Gillikin would not be living in a SINGLE ROOM for six months. I may have to call Mother when I am settled in and apologize for being such a royal bitch. Pun intended.

Nothing about my apartment is as I expected. An elevator leads up to the third floor of the building, which my apartment occupies the entirety of. The entrance is nothing spectacular; simply a large, half foot thick sliding metal door with a deadbolt and a security key. However, as I said before, I was pleasantly surprised at the interior.

The first thing I noticed was the size. The front door opens into a sixteen foot long "entrance hall," two large circular beams running from floor to ceiling centered in the middle, which then opens into the apartment proper; an enormous thirty – five hundred square foot expanse sporting a fourteen foot vaulted ceiling, and a twenty four foot long bay window running the length of the eastern wall.

In front of this window is my kitchen area. Fridge, a small counter sporting a microwave (which will be put to extensive use during my stay here), a toaster, a coffee maker, and a blender lining the wall to the right of the window, and a sink with an under counter dishwasher and several cabinets adorning the wall beneath the window. In front of the dishwasher and sink is a workspace perhaps a meter wide and then a beautiful, six foot mahogany bar type table finishes off the kitchen area, four high barstools with black leather cushions bolted to the floor on the opposite side. The countertops, the floor, and the top of the table are all done in matching dark green marble, swirled through with black.

To the left of the kitchen area is my "living room." I am forced to admit, as I explore further, that I absolutely ADORE the setup of this area in particular. Perhaps ten feet from the left side of table in the kitchen, the marble floor abruptly drops down three steps and ends in a circular indention carpeted in soft pewter gray. A black leather sectional sits about three feet from the marble steps leading down to my "living room," large enough to seat six people and rounded to match the contours of the steps. A circular glass side table sits just to the right of the couch, and a heavy looking mahogany table resides directly in front. A matching, black leather recliner is placed to left of the couch, and all of the furniture is centered on the sixty inch plasma television attached to the wall in the far right corner of my apartment. To the left of the television is a large gas fireplace, fake logs resting in the grate to complete the picture of homey, yet elegant money.

Heading back up the marble steps to the left of the recliner, you will find a set of double doors leading out to a covered balcony with a magnificent view of Grantham. And to the left of the outdoor balcony is my bedroom.

A black metal circular staircase leads up to the matching black railed balcony which will serve as my sleeping quarters for the next six months. Several paintings, copies of great works by Monet and Picasso adorn the far wall facing the railing. A king size canopy bed, sheer black drapes falling gracefully to the floor on either side of the mattresses, takes up the entire left side of the "room." A large wooden computer desk faces the window on the right wall, and two bookcases stand to the left and right of the desk. The carpet is the same delicate pewter color of the living area.

The tour of my apartment having come to its conclusion, I threw myself comfortably down onto the large bed and kicked my heels off onto the floor, as if I had been living here my whole life. I lay silently, staring at the ceiling for some time before digging through my purse to find my phone. I may be a princess, but I DO know when apologies are necessary to clear one's self of any form of shame. And my mother was certainly due an apology.


End file.
